


Unexpected

by umbrella_kitty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm not good with tags so just read?, It looks like there is going to be more angst than fluff, Jealous Kyungsoo, Jongin isn't friendly at first, You and Baekhyun are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrella_kitty/pseuds/umbrella_kitty
Summary: Being in a relationship with Doh Kyungsoo wasn't always easy but what happened next on a special night, was unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_“How long will it take to get my results back?” You asked as you fiddled with your fingers after getting some blood work done. You couldn’t help but feel even more stressed out than before. School and work could not compare with this. Nothing would, to be honest. Well, maybe Kyungsoo’s reaction but you weren’t going to tell him just yet._

_Nurse Yura was busy jotting down notes on her clipboard. The sound of the black ballpoint pen hitting the paper made a tingly feeling crawl down from your head down to your toes. “About two to three days, dear. We’ll call you using the number you left at the front desk.” The nurse then looked up from her notes to give you a gentle smile. She could see the way tears welled up in your eyes. “Don’t worry too much and don’t stress yourself out too much either. It will be fine, Y/N.”_

 

You chuckled in disbelief at your recklessness that night. You still couldn’t believe how dumb you had been getting drunk with Kyungsoo, coming back to a private apartment where he made love to you for the very first time. Everything felt intense that night but even on your first night together, there was no use of protection, and you were both under the influence to put the frosting on the cake. God, how stupid could you both be?

 

It wasn’t that you regretted your first night with Kyungsoo. You didn’t, at all. You loved it, in fact; couldn’t stop gushing about it to a shy Kyungsoo who remained quiet on the other side of the line, occasionally uttering something akin to a groan to get you to be quiet, but you were so in love and so high on Kyungsoo's quiet groans and moans that you couldn't help yourself.

 

Still reminiscing the night that happened just two weeks ago on November 7th where the cold outside was almost unbearable but Kyungsoo’s warm smile was just enough to keep you feeling warm and cozy, your phone vibrated on your bedroom table where you had your Psychology book out with a green highlighter and penguin pen Kyungsoo had gifted you with. There was a text from the man himself, the one you desperately wanted to see but also the one you were dreading to see because you knew Kyungsoo was always the one to catch on to things right away. Maybe at times, he would seem a little bit indifferent or even sometimes oblivious to specific situations, but you couldn't expect anything else from him. He was doing his best.

 

Kyungsoo ♡♡ 9:50 PM  
_Meet me at the café down the street in ten?_

 

There was no hello, no nothing from Kyungsoo but you thought nothing of it since your mind was currently preoccupied with other delicate thoughts, so you answered back, leaving your computer chair as you rushed to your bathroom to freshen up and get dressed afterward.

 

ஐຸ

 

Strolling through the streets of Seoul late into the night where the moon was high in the sky, road traffic was a light buzz in your ears. You kept quiet while walking beside Kyungsoo who hid his face behind a black face-mask and black cap. As you both were walking beside each other, you noticed Kyungsoo’s hesitance to hold your hand. Although there were no crazy fan-girls around to take pictures or watchful eyes looking for something new to gossip about, Kyungsoo seemed to be somewhat distant tonight. You wondered if he was upset with you or tired from a long day of practicing with his group members.

 

You heard him sigh heavily beside you, so you tried to initiate a conversation even if it was a small question. You just wanted to listen to his voice.

 

“How was work today?” You asked, breaking the silence between the two of you.

 

It took him a few minutes to respond to your question but you, being patient as ever, waited for him.

 

“It was tiring,” came his breathy answer.

 

You expected more from him, but Kyungsoo didn’t say anything else. Snuggling further into your winter coat, you stretched your hand out timidly, reaching for Kyungsoo’s. Your fingers touched, but that was it because he hid his hand in the pocket of his black jacket. You swallowed the lump in your throat, blinking your eyes rapidly.

 

He was probably tired; you thought as your eyes glanced to the side to look at Kyungsoo who was staring ahead.

 

“Soo?” Your voice was filled with hesitancy and a little bit laced with an undertone of hurt. “Are you okay?” You asked, shuffling closer to Kyungsoo to allow a stranger walk past you in haste. The person bumped into you making you stumble against your boyfriend, but Kyungsoo’s way of steadying you was too distant, too unfamiliar.

 

You didn’t know what to think of it.

 

The cold, bitter wind swept through your hair, and you raised your hand up to brush it away from your eyes. You caught Kyungsoo’s stoic expression under the dim yellow light of the street lamp and looked at him the same way but with a softer gaze.

 

Kyungsoo’s voice was a low rumble against your right shoulder, “Are you…” he trailed off, looking away from your soft eyes. He swallowed audibly, but you were unable to hear it.

 

“I’m fine,” you snapped without meaning to.

 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth and then closed it again, the face-mask moving in time with his lips.

 

You stopped him before he could get a word out by placing your hand on his chest little ways from his beating heart and shook your head. Your bottom lip trembled slightly, and you guessed Kyungsoo didn’t see it because his expression hadn’t changed. “Kyungsoo,” you began, inhaling shakily, “if you invited me to hang out with you then I’m sure it was so we can talk and have a nice time together but,” you paused for effect.

 

Before you were able to say something else, Kyungsoo was interrupting you, “I greeted you at the café,” he defended himself, bringing his hand up to take off his black face-mask to be able to speak to you more clearly. He chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes drifted back to your form that was still leaning on his body.

 

“Yes,” you agreed, nodding your head as you stepped away from him, “but that’s all you’ve said to me. You’ve been distant and cold to me and,” your sentence cut off as a lump rose in your throat, eyes growing watery. You shook your head again, the silky locks of your hair swaying in the wind. “Never mind,” you added instead.

 

Kyungsoo watched you for a moment long enough to make you feel small and uncomfortable. His gaze was intense. It felt like he was sorting through your thoughts, flicking through the pages in your mind trying to read you, trying to understand why your voice sounded so steady yet broken. You let him. After all, it was his fault you were like this.

 

You let out a sigh when Kyungsoo said nothing yet again. “If you brought me here so that you can treat me like a ghost then I’m just going to head home. It’s almost twelve in the morning,” you said, gripping the straps of your backpack, “I’m pretty sure no one likes to have someone next to them that ignores you,” you added in lightly, shaking your head as you stared down at the cement. “So, I’ll just go, okay?” You looked up from the ground to give Kyungsoo a smile that didn’t quite reach the corners of your mouth.

 

Kyungsoo was still looking at you but then lowered his eyes down to the floor. “Don’t go,” he pleaded in a low voice and reached out for your cold hands to hold them in his warm ones. “Don’t go, please.”

 

Your smile turned wobbly the more you looked at Kyungsoo. “Don’t go?” You laughed sadly, shaking your head to hide the tears in your eyes. “I should be the one telling you that, Kyungsoo. Is this your way of breaking up with me?” You asked, clearing your throat as you watched Kyungsoo’s head snap up to face you. “Is that what you do, bring out your girlfriend for a stroll and walk beside her as if she doesn’t exist?”

 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to defend himself, but you cut him off.

 

“How cruel of you to do that.”

 

“No, please,” he almost whispered, “I’m not breaking up with you. It’s just that,” he trailed off, leaving you in suspense.

 

“Stop,” you voiced, bringing your hand up to silence him. “It’s fine, Kyungsoo. If that’s how you want it then so be it. I’ll be okay,” you reassured him even if your heart was detaching itself from your chest. You nodded your head looking away and then back to him, but now you let the tears fall freely. You wanted Kyungsoo to know that he hurt you. “I’ll be okay,” you mumbled brokenly, turning around and away from Kyungsoo’s dark eyes.

 

“You don’t care about me as much as you did before,” you chuckled in a broken way. “You’re still the best boyfriend I’ve ever had even if you were singing and working most of the time. I still loved you for who you were and never took you for granted either. I knew you were in EXO when we first met but Kyungsoo,” you said, turning around to face the singer, “I didn’t agree to date you because you were famous but because I wanted to get to know Doh Kyungsoo, the shy boy who glares at everyone.”

 

“Stop,” he whimpered this time, approaching you cautiously. “Please, I’m not breaking up with you.”

 

“Jongdae told me you liked me a week after we met. Baekhyun told me you loved me two months after.”

 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo cupped your wet cheeks with his trembling hands, but you shook your head, pulling yourself away from him, sniffling as the cold wind bit at your exposed cheeks.

 

“You wait!” You shouted at him, mentally hating yourself when you watched his expression deflate, eyelids drooping and the softest most heartbreaking look fill his eyes. “Kyungsoo, I love you so much,” you confessed as another soft sob left through your lips, “I have loved you since the first time you talked to me, but now I’m nothing to you.”

 

“You need to stop playing the victim every single time, Y/N. You always make me seem like I’m the villain. You need to learn not to blame on others’ shoulders. It’s not fair to me at all,” Kyungsoo spoke with a low voice, tugging you towards him to shield you away from the winter air despite you wanting to get away from him. “You also need to let me talk. When I say wait, you wait. Don’t just assume things that are not true.”

 

Your cheeks were flushed with the cold, but you retaliated stating that you were not just assuming but saying it was what it looked like. "Listen here, Kyungsoo," you said, raising your hand up to point your index finger at his chest, "I am not playing the victim here, and I never put the entire blame on you either. How dare you accuse me of that!" You scoffed at him, looking at him with tired, watery eyes. "If you're going to talk then do it already. Don't wait for your turn just because I'm a girl," you finished with.

 

Kyungsoo stood still in silence after everything you had said but then continued when he saw that you weren’t going to say anything else. “I’m not leaving you. Please forgive me for treating you like a ghost but I had a rough day at work today.”

 

You whimpered. It captured Kyungsoo's attention. “I don’t take it out on you when something happens at work or school, Kyungsoo. I’ll talk to you about it, but I won’t ignore you.”

 

“I know,” he replied, lowering his head as if ashamed. He probably was, after all. “Jongin just,” he chewed on the inside of his cheek, scowling the slightest bit, “he said something that bothered me.”

 

You stood in front of your favorite person, looking at him while his small hand shuffled around the inside of the pocket of his jacket. “Did it bother you because it was about me?” You inquired softly, almost reaching out to touch Kyungsoo’s shoulder but you pulled back immediately, possibly afraid of being rejected a second time.

 

Kyungsoo nodded his head, hand going completely slack. “If we stay with each other for too long, we’re going to drift apart someday, and it won’t be my fault or yours but life. Our different lives will get in the way of our happiness, and we will become distant. You know it, and I do too.”

 

You lowered your head to shield your watery eyes from Kyungsoo’s. “If you’re going to end our relationship then say it, Kyungsoo. Please, don’t give me a lame excuse and keep me in suspense anymore because I’m not sure how much my heart can take.”

 

The look Kyungsoo gave you was filled with hesitance; filled with regret; filled with guilt. “I can’t just give you up so easily like that, love.”

 

“But?” You spoke in a quiet voice, playing with the strands of your hair.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo paused, carefully taking your hands into his to kiss them sweetly, “Jongin doesn’t know anything about us, so he has no say in anything that goes on with our life. If anything, if one of us was leaving, I think it would be you only because all of this makes my head hurt and I don’t want to deal with it.”

 

“But if you don’t deal with it head on then, it’s all going to accumulate, and then you’ll have an even bigger problem. What you just said to me made it seem like all of our arguments are nothing to you. And that you apologizing when you make me cry, is something easy for you to do,” you tried to reason with Kyungsoo. You frowned when he exhaled loudly through his mouth as if annoyed with what you just said, looking down to his pair of black and white Nike shoes.

 

“It’s not like that at all, Y/N. You’re misunderstanding everything I’ve said to you.” He shook his head only to look up at the night sky where little snowflakes were beginning to fall from the sky. “Let’s just go before you accuse me of something else,” he muttered to himself as he started to walk in the direction of your apartment.

 

You sighed shakily, keeping quiet about everything Kyungsoo had said to you a few moments prior. You never responded to him, but you did allow Kyungsoo to walk you back to your apartment building where the two of you went up to your place. Kyungsoo decided to stay the night knowing that in the morning he would be in trouble for not coming back to the dorm. He remained because maybe he sensed something off coming from you or because Kyungsoo wanted to reassure you that he was not giving up on you.

 

Back inside your apartment where you both took off your coats, scarfs, and shoes, you allowed Kyungsoo to walk away from you towards your kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Maybe it was to soothe his voice from being used too much or perhaps it was to calm him down. Kyungsoo genuinely looked upset, and it made you sad to see your boyfriend this way.

 

“Kyungsoo,” you sighed softly as you stepped into the kitchen and watched the singer rummage through your black cupboards looking for a box of orange tea. “I’m sorry that you think that I am accusing you of things, but I’m not Soo. I’m just worried about you because it’s not just today that you have been down but you have been like this for the past few days. Are they giving you too much work again?” You asked as you approached Kyungsoo to place your hands on his shoulders gently, your fingers digging into his clothed shoulders to somehow release all the stress and tension hiding deep in his muscles.

 

You heard Kyungsoo let out a soft moan as your thumbs worked over the knots on his shoulders and back. “I don’t like seeing you looking so aloof when you’re with me. I like seeing you smile and laugh. I like seeing you become flustered when I compliment you or praise you for how well you did in one of your movies. If there’s something you want to talk about, Soo, anything, I’ll always be here to listen to your thoughts and worries. You know that right?”

 

You felt Kyungsoo sigh as he turned around after picking up the small packet of tea and placing it in a gray mug. His cheeks were colored a faint pink, and his lips were slightly chapped from the cold but so were yours. You studied his features under the artificial white light coming from above and offered him a comforting smile to which he smiled as well, nodding his head as he leaned in to brush his lips against yours.

 

“I know,” he murmured, bringing his hands up to cup your soft cheeks in his hands, leaning in again to slot his mouth with yours as you wrapped your right arm around his neck and placed your left hand on the side of his neck to hold him tightly.

 

You both pulled away to breathe, laughing softly and almost inaudibly as you both stared at each other with glassy eyes. “I’m sorry for yelling at you,” you mumbled against Kyungsoo's lips, “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I’m...” you trailed off, not wanting to voice out your concerns to your already stressed boyfriend, so you steered the conversation elsewhere, saying you were stressed with upcoming assignments and projects to someone who was watching you with dull eyes.

 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, Y/N. I’m always here cheering for you even if I’m not physically there to see you. I’m always right here,” he said, placing his right hand right above your left breast, not quite touching but almost.

 

You chuckled, smiling as you pulled away to prepare the tea for Kyungsoo. “You’ll always be in my breast? I know you like to play with them,” you teased with another laugh, turning around fast enough to catch Kyungsoo blushing like a high school kid in love.

 

“I...yes, but no, that’s not what I meant, Y/N,” he muttered, already feeling embarrassed for admitting what you just said and for being caught blushing. He rolled his eyes as you began to boil the water. “Whatever, just hurry up and make my tea.”

 

“Why? Because you’re getting shy since I’m stating the truth?”

 

“ _Y/N,_ ” Kyungsoo said in a warning tone, already nearing you as he wrapped his arms around your waist to brush his cold lips against the side of your hot neck, “make my tea before I make you,” he whispered as he dragged his lips up your neck to nip the side of your earlobe. And then he was gone, chuckling to himself as he watched the color of your cheeks set ablaze.

 

ஐຸ

 

“That was very unfair of you to do that, Kyungsoo,” you grumbled as you sat against the singer's chest while he lightly dragged his fingers through your hair. “But hey, why do they keep shaving your hair off? I mean, what am I supposed to hold on to when we are, you know,” you trailed off with a blush already rising on your cheeks.

 

Kyungsoo’s back vibrated against your back, and you heard his husky voice suddenly speak into your ear, “You can always grab my ass, Y/N.”

 

Honestly, you weren’t expecting that answer to come from your shy boyfriend, but Kyungsoo had always been unpredictable to you since the first day you met him. You were about to open your mouth to respond when your phone pinged from the bedside table. You weren’t expecting a text from anyone at this hour, but it could have been your friend from school asking for some homework or about the project or Baekhyun wanting to bother you. “Can you pass me my phone?”

 

Kyungsoo sighed as he held you close to him but still reached out to grab your cell phone and give it to you.

 

You brought the phone up to your face and watched as the screen lit up. There was a single text message from your close friend Jaeha. You didn’t feel awkward or nervous when responding to the text with Kyungsoo behind you reading over your shoulder but this time was different because you heard Kyungsoo sigh in annoyance, moving slightly away from you.

 

“Why is he texting you at two in the morning asking you if you’re going to meet tomorrow?”

 

You shifted from where you were sitting, feeling the back of your sweater rub against Kyungsoo’s chest. You could feel the way his fingers gripped the sides of your hips as if he was possessive of you as if wanting to keep you with him. “I don’t know why Jaeha is texting me at this time. I only know that he’s awake because of his brother Yoseob.”

 

Kyungsoo’s fingers tightened on your hips, but then he let go, opting to bring his hands away from you. “You didn’t answer my question, Y/N.”

 

You huffed a breath, leaning your head back to rest it against your boyfriend’s right shoulder. “We’re going out to eat lunch and then we’re heading to the library.”

 

“So you’re going out on a date with him is what you’re trying to say.”

 

You sat up quickly to turn around and give Kyungsoo your attention. You were still holding your phone in your right hand but looked at Kyungsoo’s features that were almost invisible due to the only light streaming from the windows was the moonlight. “Soo, it’s not a date.”

 

“It sounds like it,” he stated, staring at you with unblinking eyes. He shifted his gaze from the glowing screen of your phone and back to your eyes that were looking at him with an are-you-kidding-me look. “He likes you.”

 

“He doesn’t.”

 

“He does. Why else would he text you at this time?”

 

“Are you asking me that?”

 

“I am.”

 

Kyungsoo’s stare was unwavering, and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes and crawl away from him to flop down on your back beside him. “It’s not a date. We are just having lunch before we go to the library to finish our project.”

 

“Why is it always Jaeha?”

 

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,” you whined, locking your phone and slamming it against the bed, “can you stop being like this?” You sighed in annoyance while Kyungsoo turned his head to look down at you. Even in the dark where the moonlight danced across his features, he still looked so damn handsome even with that smoldering glare now being directed to you. God, you wanted to pin him down and kiss him senseless.

 

“Being like what? It sounds like a damn date to me.”

 

“But it’s not!” You whined again, groaning as you rolled over away from Kyungsoo’s glare. “And quit glaring at me like that,” you added in as you pressed the home button to return to the thread of text messages. You answered yes to Jaeha that you would be meeting up with him at the train station so that you two could walk together.

 

“Glaring?” Kyungsoo’s voice was suddenly too close to your ear, chest being pressed against your back and his hips pressed tightly against your bottom. “What boyfriend wouldn’t be glaring at their girlfriend when she’s texting another boy while in bed with her boyfriend?”

 

Your breath hitched in your throat at the low husky voice speaking quietly into your ear, but you cleared your throat, rolling over to pin Kyungsoo down by his hands, straddling the singer beneath you. “It’s not a date, Kyungsoo. It’s not going to be just me and Jaeha, okay? He’s bringing his little brother along. Stop being jealous of someone that likes someone else. Jaeha and I have nothing but friendship between us, and he knows I have a boyfriend. Please stop,” you pleaded, heaving a sigh when Kyungsoo continued to stare at you quietly.

 

He licked his lips and looked away, gently detaching himself from you to turn his body away from you to face the other side of the room. “Just do whatever the fuck you want, then.”

 

“Kyungsoo,” you called, feeling your shoulders deflate when he didn’t answer back. “Please don’t go to sleep mad at me...”

 

“Goodnight Y/N.”

 

ஐຸ

 

  
In the morning when the sun was out, the streets were filled with people in their suits and coats, cars were being driven by in different styles and colors, here you were sleeping in your bed next to Kyungsoo but the moment you found yourself waking up, through bleary eyes, you noticed that you were alone. How lovely, you thought as you ran your hand through your hair, shoulders deflating. You turned your head to check the pillow beside you and nightstand for some sort of note from your boyfriend but found nothing but your belongings. Kyungsoo’s pants were gone, and so was his cell phone. You felt it in your heart and burning behind your eyes.

 

You sighed softly and made yourself get up from bed to bring yourself into the bathroom where you did your morning routine and then headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. You startled when you saw two black mugs with steam rising out of them and a shaved head possibly sleeping on your kitchen island. It was Kyungsoo, the one you had thought left without a word.

 

A smile tugged at the corner of your lips as you approached your boyfriend, slowly placing your hand on his arm to gently shake him awake. “Soo, wake up,” you whispered, dragging your hand upward to caress the softness of his head. It was a little prickly but still very very soft.

 

Kyungsoo murmured something in his sleep, and then he was inhaling deeply, opening his eyes and lifting his head from his arms.

 

You stared at him, and despite the atmosphere yesterday night, you bent forward to reach across the counter to plant your lips against his cheek in a good-morning-kiss. You wanted to ask if he had slept well since his eyes were red-rimmed and his face was swollen. “How did you sleep?” You wondered instead as you took a seat across from him, taking hold of the black handle of the mug to slide it over to yourself.

 

The steam coming from the black mug smelled like Chamomile, and the thought occurred to you that Kyungsoo only drank this when he was nervous or upset about something. This tea always helped him be calm again. You felt the sting behind your eyes as you looked at your boyfriend.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were half-lidded, occasionally blinking but nothing else. He stared at you in silence for some time while you took small sips of your tea. It was more bitter than sweet, but that’s how you liked it. You studied his face for the few moments of quietness where Kyungsoo just stared at you without saying anything. You took in his bare face, your eyes moving down from his smooth forehead, down to his eyebrows, half-lidded eyes that had a look in them that you could not seem to read, down his nose and then down to his pink lips. You didn’t know why but there was dread sitting in your stomach.

 

His voice soon enough broke you out of your thoughts.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” came his hoarse voice, low and deep either from sleep or singing too much, “and uh, it seems to me like you’re spending too much time with that Jaeha kid.”

 

You sipped your tea quietly while looking at the creases on Kyungsoo’s black sweatshirt. You wanted to roll your eyes but stopped yourself not further to upset your boyfriend. “Soo, he’s the only friend I have at school. I’ve told you countless time that I don’t get along with the students in my classes,” you whispered with trembling lips, gripping the sides of the hot mug. It may be burning your hands, but at this moment you didn’t care. “You already know why I don’t have any female friends or male friends,” you whimpered, shaking your head as you put down the mug on the counter to get up and leave.

 

“Wait, please,” Kyungsoo scrambled out of the kitchen chair when he saw you approaching your bedroom. He knew when you both got into an argument you would lock yourself in your room and refuse to leave. “I’m sorry, I know it’s hard to make friends, but you’re a sweet girl, Y/N. Anyone would be stupid not to become your friend.”

 

“But not if all the girls accuse me of stealing their boyfriends when I do nothing but mind my own damn business,” you sighed dejectedly, shoulders sagging as you admitted defeat. “If you think I see Jaeha behind your back—“

 

“I never said that—“

 

“No, you did not, but you thought about it last night, and every time you see me. I know you have, Kyungsoo, I’m not stupid.”

 

“I never said you were stupid, baby.”

 

“Kyungsoo,” you stomped your foot on the ground as you turned around to face him with jaded eyes. You were getting stressed out with this conversation, and on top of that, even while being distracted with Kyungsoo you had momentarily forgotten the most prominent news yet. Your period was a week late, and you had no idea how to break it down to Kyungsoo.

 

He was an idol. An idol with a music career and acting career. He barely had time for himself or you. But did he have time for a child? No, he did not. Not unless he left the industry but could you do that to Kyungsoo? No, you couldn’t. You loved him too much to destroy something he was so passionate about. You couldn’t tell him. You didn’t want to distract or worry him about your concerns, so you kept mum about everything. Distracted and lost within the constellations of thoughts in your mind, you failed to notice Kyungsoo trying to get your attention.

 

It wasn’t until he was standing in front of you waving his hand in front of your face that you finally came back to your senses. You blinked for a couple of times and then looked at him. He was upset that you weren’t listening to him, that much was evident to you. “Um, what?”

 

“Nothing,” he sighed more to himself, very annoyed that you hadn’t heard a word he said. “I’m leaving now so I’ll see you the day after tomorrow for Chanyeol hyung’s birthday.”

 

“Kyungsoo, wait,” you reached out to grab his arm, but the singer stopped to turn around and step closer to you so that your lips were almost brushing.

 

“Listen to me, Y/N. I don’t like that you’re going out to eat with Jaeha. I don’t like it at all, but I can’t do shit because I know you won’t fucking listen to me so, don’t flirt.”

 

You leaned in to kiss his cheek, smiling when his cheeks turned red either from anger or shyness. “The only guy I’ll ever flirt with is you, Kyungsoo. I’m loyal to you always so you don’t have to worry about me,” you reassured, caressing the back of his neck as you pressed your lips against his for a few seconds before pulling away to smile at him.

 

Kyungsoo’s lip twitched as a smile formed but then turned down when he heard your phone go off and he went to grab it.

 

“Kyungsoo!” You shouted, running after him as he was busy unlocking your phone.

 

Jaeha 10:08 AM  
Hey, so um, Yoseob wanted me to tell you that he says hi and that he can’t wait to see you. It might sound weird like he has a crush on you or something but it’s not like that um, yeah, so, I’ll see you today around two?

 

Kyungsoo turned his head to give you a cold look. “Who the hell does this kid think he is?”

 

“Kyungsoo, stop it, please,” you pleaded gently, trying to get your boyfriend to calm down but he was having none of it.

 

“What the fuck, Y/N?”

 

“Please don’t misunderstand his words.”

 

“Oh, so you want me to act normal when his brother can’t wait to see you huh? Well, fine. Maybe now _Yoseob_ can date you since I’m just a fucking nobody!”

 

“It’s not like that at all!” You really tried to reason with Kyungsoo but he was blinded by jealousy and anger, and you just had so much stress that you couldn’t help but start to cry. “It’s not like that, Kyungsoo,” you sniffled, wiping your tears away as you watched through your blurry vision as Kyungsoo tossed your phone back on the table and walked away from you quietly.

 

“I’m leaving. I’ll see you later.”

 

Kyungsoo didn't even give you time to talk before the front door of your apartment was slammed shut.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is jealous, and that someone is Kyungsoo.

 

The time on your cell phone was slowly nearing two in the afternoon as you walked through the snow filled streets with a look of agitation on your features. You were still upset about the little altercation you had with Kyungsoo back in your apartment, but you couldn’t blame him for getting jealous because if you were in his shoes, you would have felt the same way but him actually, or almost admitting to you that he had thought you were cheating on him, really broke your heart.

 

That was when you knew that Kyungsoo had little trust in you. It didn’t hurt any less the more you tried to cheer yourself up. Despite you yelling and crying after him, you decided to keep your sad thoughts in the back of your mind because as you were approaching the train station that was when you spotted Jaeha with his little brother Yoseob. You couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on your lips as you hurriedly approached the two boys.

 

“Jaeha, Yoseob,” you shouted, already reaching the two brothers to greet them enthusiastically. “Have you both been waiting long?” You asked, tightening the ivory-colored scarf Kyungsoo had gifted you a while back, around your neck.

 

Jaeha smiled at you while his teeth were chattering. “Not really, maybe like five minutes?” He lied while shivering almost dramatically and laughed out loud as he watched you almost slip on the slippery sidewalk.

 

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me!” You whined, reaching out to grab Jaeha's shoulder to steady yourself.

 

Yoseob stepped out shyly from behind his brother to greet you. “Hello Y/N noona.”

 

You looked down at the younger boy who was already reaching your height and gave him a friendly smile. “Hi Yoseob, are you hungry?”

 

Yoseob blushes and smiled, looking up at you and his brother. “Jaeha hyung didn’t feed me this morning,” he sighed as he placed his pale hands on his padded coat right where his stomach was.

 

“You starved your little brother?” You asked in disbelief as you whacked Jaeha on the shoulder, rolling your eyes as you grabbed onto Yoseob’s arm to tug him away to the restaurant you were all going to eat in. “Come on, Yoseob. Y/N noona will buy you food.”

 

“He didn’t eat because he overslept!” Jaeha whined as he trudged behind you and his little brother. “He sleeps too much. You know that, right, Y/N?”

 

You nodded your head as you wrapped your left arm around Yoseob’s shoulder and fell into step with Jaeha. The restaurant was just up ahead a few blocks away, and you were all eager to get inside and away from the cold surrounding you three.

 

“Yeah, but you could have given him a glass of warm milk or something,” you suggested, carefully walking on the sidewalk to avoid any tragic accidents.

 

Jaeha flailed beside you, his cheeks already burning a bright red. “You forget that he’s lactose and tolerant.”

 

“Oh,” you gave your friend a sheepish smile, suddenly remembering what he had said when you first met him at the beginning of the year, “yeah, sorry, Yoseob is just like me.”

 

"Still forgetful as ever, I see," Jaeha mused behind you as the three of you walked to your destination.

 

You grumbled, nudging your friend with your arm as you three steadily approached the restaurant. You hadn't called to make a reservation which you probably should have since upon entering all you saw were people chatting noisily to one another. You thought you might have seen someone who looked like EXO's group member Oh Sehun sitting at a table near the back, but it also could have been a look-alike.

 

"Table for three?" A male waiter smiled at you from behind the small counter situated near the front entrance.

 

You smiled politely, nodding your head that yes, it was a table for three.

 

"Great, right this way please," the waiter said, already turning around with three menus to lead you to the booth you, Jaeha, and, Yoseob would be sitting in.

 

Once the four of you reached the table, you sat in front of Jaeha and his brother with your back facing the back tables and your front facing the entrance. You smiled up at the waiter who had just asked if you three would like anything to drink.

 

You ordered some hot tea for yourself since the harsh winter outside was already too unbearable and you could already feel your insides turning into icicles. Your hands were also frozen, the black nail polish that adorned your fingernails had already grown and now revealed your cuticles. You could see a slight purple and curled your fingers into a fist to hide them away. You watched as Jaeha ordered for himself and Yoseob before you all settled with some small talk about your project.

 

You were speaking to Jaeha when said boy looked somewhere behind where you were sitting, brown eyes widening just a fraction and then flushing entirely and choking on his spit. You chuckled out loud, giggling as you reached over the table to somehow pat the back of your friend’s back while Yoseob tried his best to hit the back of his hyung's back without causing a ruckus when Jaeha stuttered out a reply while coughing into his hand.

 

“That guy with the hat has been glaring at me since he sat down.”

 

You frowned as you sat back down, fixing the creases on your pastel pink turtleneck. “What guy?”

 

“Right behind us to the right, a guy is sitting with his friend. Look,” Jaeha said, trying to point behind you without being too obvious.

 

You turned around, your eyes sweeping from left to right until they fell on someone very familiar. Someone that left you weeping this morning. Your suspicions were correct as soon as you walked into the restaurant because member Oh Sehun from EXO was sitting right beside Doh Kyungsoo. You honestly couldn’t believe your luck. You groaned in annoyance when Kyungsoo caught your eyes.

 

His eyes were darker than they usually were and there was a frown on his lips. He was chewing on his bottom lip, right leg shaking underneath the table. The way he held the chopsticks in his left hand signaled that he was extremely agitated and annoyed. But from what? Was it because you were out eating with your two friends? How jealous could Kyungsoo be?

 

You continued to stare at Kyungsoo when you looked away to see Sehun smiling at you from across the restaurant. As discreet as you could without raising suspicions of the other guests who could have been fans eating, you gave the dancer a small wave and a smile before turning around, blatantly ignoring your boyfriend who didn’t relent his stare. You looked back to find Yoseob looking through the menu and Jaeha looking at you with questionable eyes.

 

“Do you know them?”

 

You swallowed, smiling at your friend. “They belong to the group EXO. You know them, right? I have a poster of them in my room.”

 

"No, you have a poster of the one looking like he's going to chew my head off," Jaeha said while nodding, looking beside you and flinching. “I know them, or I’ve seen them on the internet before but why is that guy glaring at you?”

 

You shrugged, not wanting to delve deeper into the conversation. “Hey Yoseob, can we switch seats, please? You can sit here with your brother.”

 

Both boys looked at you and then shrugged their shoulders, moving to get up from their seats to switch with you.

 

Now that you were facing Kyungsoo’s direction, you smiled to yourself because your boyfriend was still glaring at your table and you couldn’t help but shake your head at his childish behavior.

 

ஐຸ

 

The food had long arrived when you were slurping your noodles, moaning softly at the delicious taste hitting your tongue. Finally, something hot to fall into your stomach when your body was rejecting most things. You tried not to think about the reality that you might be pregnant because you were in public and it would be easy for anyone to detect the worries slowly appearing on your face. You didn't want anyone to question you and you sure as hell didn't want Kyungsoo to catch you looking so glum and anxious because he wasn't meant to know. Not right now, at least.

 

Only when you felt someone’s touch on your bottom lip did you look up from your bowl but instead of looking at the person, you looked toward Kyungsoo’s table, and sure enough you watched the chopsticks in Kyungsoo's grip snap in half.

 

You swallowed, almost choking in the process and watched from afar how Kyungsoo quickly got up from his seat, not bothering to let Sehun know where he was going and disappeared down the hallway leading to the bathrooms. As you were taking a sip of your lukewarm tea, your phone vibrated in your pocket, and you reached out to take it out and read the text message.

 

From: Kyungsoo ♡♡ 3:53 PM  
_Come to the men’s restroom. Now._

 

You knew you were in trouble but managed to cover it up by excusing yourself from the table, telling both brothers that you had to use the ladies room. They nodded their heads as they continued to eat while talking.

 

You walked past Sehun’s table, but the dancer was busy looking at something on his phone, so you sped past him and disappeared down the hallway. As soon as you stopped in front of the men’s restroom, the noises and voices of the people enjoying their food were just a distant murmur to you now.

 

You reached into your coat pocket to take out your phone when the door opened, and a pale hand quickly pulled you inside. You almost let out a startled yelp when you realized it was Kyungsoo who had tugged you inside. And it was Kyungsoo who was regarding you with another look. It made anxiety stir in the pit of your stomach, so much that you felt everything you had eaten rising your throat. You whimpered, covering your mouth quickly only to push Kyungsoo out of your way to slam open one of the stalls where you threw up everything you had eaten and drank.

 

Tears welled up in your eyes as you heaved, coughing into the toilet bowl until you heard Kyungsoo approaching you to hold your hair back, rubbing your back, gently. Your mouth trembled when you were finished, tears falling down your cheeks.

 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked in a concerned voice, leaning over you to gently grab your shoulders to pull you away so that he could flush the toilet but you clung to his leg, blinking your tears away while pressing your face against his thigh.

 

You nodded your head that yes, you were okay when all you wanted to say was that you were feeling awful and that the nerves of being called to the men’s restroom made you feel nauseous on top of the large possibility of your test results coming back positive.

 

“Are you feeling sick?” Kyungsoo turned his head around to check if anyone had entered the bathroom, but it was still just as empty as when he first stepped into it. “Do you want me to take you back home?”

 

You shook your head, forcing yourself to pull away from your boyfriend so that you could stand up to wash your mouth. “You can’t take me anywhere, Kyungsoo,” you said, placing your hands on the bathroom floor. You ignored that it was covered in germs and pushed yourself up when Kyungsoo wrapped his arms to lift you up from the ground. He then led you to the sinks where he took care of grabbing some napkins he wet with water to clean around your mouth.

 

You looked away from Kyungsoo’s worried gaze and focused it on the white sink in front of you. “Just tell me what you wanted to say.”

 

Kyungsoo stepped back to let you rinse your mouth. He stared at the way your hands trembled and how you had your eyes focused on nowhere in particular. Instead of answering your question, Kyungsoo only asked, “Why can’t I drop you off at home? You’re feeling sick, Y/N.”

 

After dabbing your mouth dry and wiping away any smudged eyeliner, you turned to face your boyfriend. “Because you’re Doh Kyungsoo and EXO singer D.O. can’t be seen with a girl,” you stated the obvious.

 

“Yeah, but no one will notice me,” he tried to convince you, but you shook your head.

 

“I’m just a regular fan of yours, Kyungsoo,” you sighed, giving your boyfriend a smile, “anyway, I can’t go home because I have to finish my project with Jaeha.”

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips at that. “Why was he touching you again?”

 

You shook your head, looking at the door in case someone was coming. “Not because of what you were thinking, Soo. I had some sauce on the corner of my lip.”

 

“He likes you.”

 

“He doesn’t. Stop being so jealous, Kyungsoo. We’re just friends.”

 

“I’m your boyfriend, Y/N. I have all the right to be jealous,” said Kyungsoo, taking a step closer to you. “You’re my girlfriend, and I don’t want another guy to be all over you.”

 

You looked at him with wide eyes. “When has Jaeha ever been all over me? Never. If you’re so jealous of him then why don’t you hang out with me more? Oh wait, you can’t because you’re busy all the time!” Goodness, you were very annoyed and just wanted to leave.

 

“It’s my job, Y/N. What do you expect me to do? Push all my work aside so I can hang out with you for four hours so we can kiss and fuck and then leave to drown in all the stress I have to endure every damn day?” Kyungsoo was angry, and it was obvious because his entire demeanor had changed from calm and collected to wanting nothing to do with you. “You should at least be grateful that I’m here talking to you because Sehun and I have to meet back with the guys to record.”

 

That hurt. You felt your heart fall into your stomach and tears well up in your eyes. “Maybe you should try taking my feelings into consideration for one,” you said instead of just walking away. This conversation was going to get you nowhere. “You think I’m cheating on you with someone I see as a big brother.”

 

Kyungsoo gave you a look. “I never said that.”

 

“No, you didn’t, but you implied it back in my apartment, remember? You left all because I’m meeting up with Jaeha to finish a school project. You can’t be jealous of all my male friends, Kyungsoo because you kiss all type of girls in your dramas and movies but do you hear me complain? No, because you said it yourself once in an interview: it’s just business, and it doesn’t mean anything.” You ran your hand through your hair, stepping away from Kyungsoo.

 

The sound of a door opening made you jump in fright, but it was only Sehun coming to get Kyungsoo. “Hey, hyung, Baekhyun hyung is on the phone telling us that we have to go…oh, hey Y/N,” Sehun greeted you with a smile, stepping inside completely to give you a small wave.

 

You felt the tension in the air becoming like thick rain clouds ready to let out electricity, and you were glad Sehun had come in at this moment. “Hello,” you nodded your head at him with a wobbly smile of your own only to break out into a full grin when you heard Baekhyun yelling on the phone.

 

_“Tell Y/N I can’t wait to see her when she comes over for Chanyeol’s birthday! Y/N! I know you hear me! The guys miss you especially Kyungsoo!”_

 

You grabbed Sehun’s phone from the dancer's hand with permission, of course, and spoke into the phone, “Hey, Baekhyun. When you see Kyungsoo, please knock some sense into him because apparently, he doesn’t have any,” and then you gave your phone back to Sehun and left the bathroom without another word.

 

As soon as you left, Sehun let out a low whistle and looked at Kyungsoo who had his hands in fists, thin veins straining against his peach-colored skin. “Damn hyung, Y/N sounds like she’s ready to bite your head off. Right, Baekhyun hyung?”

 

Baekhyun’s voice came from the receiver. He sounded like he was snickering quietly. “ _You have some issues, Kyungsoo. For Y/N to think that and say that out loud in front of us_ ,” he chuckled, yelling something to Jongdae before telling them to quit playing around and hurry up and get back to the studio.

 

Kyungsoo was seething silently, breathing slowly without moving an inch. He was beyond angry and annoyed. Embarrassed more than anything for you to say things like that in front of his friends. “Wait till I see that Jaeha kid,” he muttered angrily to himself.

 

Sehun tapped on the screen of his phone, scrolling through his text messages while laughing. “Wait till you see no one because they just left,” Sehun snorted, shaking his head while he gripped the handle of the bathroom door to leave.

 

“How the hell do you know that?” Kyungsoo asked, rushing out the door to go back to his table to see if you were still eating but Sehun was right because your table was empty except for the finished plates. “What the hell?”

 

Sehun sighed, patting the singer on the back to get him to calm down. “Calm down, hyung. Remember that we are in a public restaurant and fans can't see you looking so angry over something so little.”

 

“I don’t fucking care,” he mumbled in a low voice to himself.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes and pushed his friend to the front counter to pay for their meal. Kyungsoo had lowered his hat to shield his eyes from the public. He was still mad which made Sehun laugh.

 

“You’re such a jealous person, hyung,” Sehun commented while they boarded their black van to head back to the studio to meet with the rest of the members.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Even when Jongin hyung was flirting with Baekhyun, you smiled only to turn around and frown.”

 

Kyungsoo huffed in annoyance, turning his head away to look out the window. “That was two years before I ever met Y/N.”

 

“Okay, but that doesn’t change anything.”

 

Kyungsoo remained quiet for the rest of the ride but he did feel apologetic about his behavior this morning and just now back at the restaurant, so he took out his phone to send you a text message. Hopefully, you would forgive him.

 

To: 네 사랑 ❤︎ (my love)  
_Y/N, I’m sorry for the way I acted last night with being cold to you, this morning when I accused you of cheating on me with Jaeha which I know you would never do. I’m sorry about how I acted just now back at the restaurant. I know that if you were in my shoes, you would understand but you’re not, and that’s okay. I know that we argue a little too much, but I love you very much. I’m trying to be careful with you because you’ve been acting a little off since last weekend and I’m hoping it has nothing to do with our relationship. I know I’m busy all the time but I think about you day and night, upon waking up, before going to bed and when I’m going on stage to perform. Please don’t feel like I’m neglecting you or our relationship because I’m trying my best to be someone you would want to be with._

 

Message sent.

 

  
ஐຸ

 

  
After a few more hours spent with Jaeha and his brother in the library, you were finally able to finish your psychology project. You sighed in relief as you ran your hand through your hair, fixing the scarf around your neck as you grabbed your bag from the chair. “Okay, so, you can text or call me when you finish editing our final draft,” you told Jaeha while ruffling Yoseob’s hair to which the boy laughed shyly in return.

 

“Yeah, and you tell Kyungsoo to quit looking at me like that the next time you see him, okay?” Jaeha asked, reminding you with a teasing smile on his lips.

 

“Okay. Wait, what?” You looked at your friend with furrowed eyebrows.

 

But Jaeha only pointed at the table where it showed a recent text message on your cell phone.

 

Kyungsoo ♡♡ 6:35 PM  
_Y/N, I’m sorry for the way I acted last night..._

 

You honestly felt your heart leap out of your chest while you stared silently at your phone. There was even a picture of the man himself dressed up in his usual attire: a black sweatshirt and matching pants. You mentally slapped yourself for leaving your phone on the table and immediately covered the screen with your now trembling hand. You then looked up to give Jaeha an explanation, but the boy only smiled at you sweetly.

 

“He was the one that glared at me when we ran into each other here at the library, right?”

 

You nodded your head, grabbing hold of the chair to sit down because you were beginning to feel faint. You sighed heavily, watching Jaeha approach you with his stuff. Your bottom lip wobbled as your morning thoughts finally caught up with you, and you dropped your head only for it to fall on Jaeha’s stomach. “Yeah, that was him.”

 

“He’s the singer that you were holding hands with, right?”

 

You nodded your head, closing your eyes as you became aware that you were still inside the library with the boys and that people might have been staring at you. “Yes, that’s Kyungsoo.”

 

“You make a cute couple,” he said, slowly pulling away to keep his distance from you. Jaeha didn’t want anyone to say anything.

 

That made you blush and laugh. “Do we? He’s very jealous.”

 

Jaeha laughed as well, startling when Yoseob appeared beside him with a comic book in his hands. “I can tell. He looked like he was ready to eat me,” he shuddered, handing his little brother some money so he could purchase the book. “Come back here straight away, Yoseob, and if anything, kick them where it hurts!”

 

Yoseob nodded his head with a smile as he then turned around and scurried away.

 

“You’re such a great brother, Jaeha,” you said somewhat sarcastically as you stood up to grab your bag and phone. You were still a bit upset about what happened in the restaurant but being with Jaeha and Yoseob made you feel much better. You tapped on the screen of your cell phone, curious to read the message Kyungsoo had sent you a while ago. You wondered if Kyungsoo was maybe waiting for you to text him back or if he was busy singing in the recording booth with the rest of the guys. You shook your head, mentally noting to text him back at some point once you go back home.

 

“I’m the best,” Jaeha almost shouted, blushing right away when someone told him to quiet down.

 

You covered your mouth with your hand and giggled, patting, your friend on the shoulder. “Yeah, the best big brother ever.”

 

After Yoseob arrived with a dark green bag with the logo of the library printed on it, the three of you left together and then separated once you made it outside.

 

“I’ll text you later with the final results, okay?” Jaeha and Yoseob waved goodbye to you as you nodded your head and left as well towards to subway station.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun messed up.

 

It was a little bit past eight a few hours after you had left the library when you finally got home to your apartment. You were suddenly caught up with one of your coworkers who you bumped into in the street and offered to buy them a cup of tea and chat a little bit to catch up on minuscule things. It was now three hours later that you read Kyungsoo’s text message.

 

The message was long and a bit odd since Kyungsoo was a man of few words, but you were happy nonetheless that he had reached out to you. It made a happy smile form on your lips as you went to your room to change out of your clothes. Finally, into a pair of sweatpants and one of Kyungsoo’s many black sweaters, you decided to lie down on your bed and dial Kyungsoo’s number.

 

The line rang two times and then it was picked up.

 

“ _Sorry, Kyungsoo can’t come to the phone right now_ ,” you heard Sehun’s voice coming from the receiver.

 

You felt your heart drop just a little when Sehun was speaking again. “Oh, sorry.”

 

“ _Oh, Y/N, hey. I’m sorry, but Kyungsoo currently has Baekhyun in a headlock as we speak_ ,” he chuckled, yelping in pain. “ _Ow, hyung! Are you this rough with Y/N_?”

 

Your cheeks and ears were on fire. How did Kyungsoo deal with these boys on a daily basis? You snorted through the line, choosing to have your phone on speaker while you got up from your bed to head to the bathroom looking for your makeup wipes. You could hear Baekhyun yelling from a distance, Kyungsoo grunting and Sehun laughing.

 

You laughed out loud, opening the package to take out a wet wipe before dragging it slowly over your face to remove everything. “Sehun, when can I have my boyfriend back?” You asked as you approached your phone.

 

“ _I’m already here_ ,” you heard Kyungsoo’s low voice say, now realizing that the line had gone quiet.

 

You blinked in surprise and sat down again on your bed. You snuggled under the covers and rested your hand on your flat stomach. “Oh,” you mumbled, sighing quietly and allowing an awkward air to hang in between the both of you. “Um,” you didn’t know where to begin because you were still maybe a little upset but happy because of the text. “I got your message,” you said, deciding to get it over with.

 

The line was quiet for some time until Kyungsoo was speaking again. “ _Did you just get home_?”

 

Was he avoiding the problem? Probably.

 

“Yeah, I bumped into my coworker, had some tea with her, talked about non-important things and then came home. How about you?”

 

The awkwardness was real and making you feel very uncomfortable.

 

“ _I just_ ,” Kyungsoo paused, the sound of a door opening and someone mumbling something to him was what you heard until the door was closing again. “ _Sorry_ ,” he sighed, “ _we got home about an hour ago. They were going over with us the new songs for our upcoming winter album, and yeah. Jongdae’s thinking about writing a song for the album, so everyone is excited about it_.”

 

A winter album? You really couldn’t wait.

 

“Kyungsoo, can we stop with this awkwardness? It’s bizarre. I don’t like it,” you almost whined, stretching out to lean over your bed to grab your laptop. “If you don’t quit acting like a stranger then I’m going to play What If so that you can listen to yourself sing my favorite song,” you huffed, clearly getting annoyed at how Kyungsoo was acting. He was treating you how Jaeha treated you.

 

You clicked on the mouse pad on your laptop to rouse the device from its comatose state and quickly clicked on the iTunes application where you searched for EXO’s Exodus album and clicked on _What If_. The beginning of the song resonated out of the speakers and into the air.

 

“Ah, the boy’s voices sound so nice at the beginning, doesn’t it?”

 

Kyungsoo’s sigh of annoyance had you smiling contently, but then your boyfriend was speaking slowly into the receiver. “ _Look, Y/N. You only play What If when you’re sad about something_ ,” he paused to take in a breath and then continued, “ _or when you’re anxious. Which of the two is it_?” He asked, his tone of voice now having a hint of concern.

 

Kyungsoo’s voice started to sing. As you listened to the lyrics, you looked down at your still flat stomach and felt your eyes water until they were slipping and rolling down your cheeks. You sniffled, already forgetting that Kyungsoo was still on the line and could hear you.

 

“ _Do you need me to come over_?” He asked. The sound of him getting up from the bed made you sit up as well.

 

“Kyungsoo, I’m okay,” you said, shaking your head for causing your boyfriend to worry about you. “It’s nothing.”

 

“ _You sound anything but okay, baby_ ,” he sighed again, the sheets rustling while he made himself comfortable again. “ _You know I don’t like it when you cry, and I’m not there to hold you_.”

 

You cleared your throat, sniffling and wiping your tears away. “I know, and I want you to be here with me, but…”

 

“ _Y/N, you’ve been acting strange lately. Are you sure you’re okay? You can tell me whatever it is that’s bothering you_ ,” Kyungsoo spoke gently into the receiver.

 

 _I can’t tell you that I might be pregnant_ , you wanted to say out loud, but kept silent and hummed in agreement. “I know, Soo.”

 

The song had ended. A Symphony Pathetique played next.

 

You wanted to laugh at the song choice, so you did.

 

“ _I’m coming over_ ,” you heard Kyungsoo say, but you shook your head even though he couldn’t see you.

 

“Don’t come over, Kyungsoo,” your voice trembled as you sat on your bed watching the seconds go by while the song continued to play. You were feeling miserable at that very moment, almost sorry because you were about to ruin everything for Kyungsoo.

 

Everything he worked hard for, was going to vanish in just a couple of hours, and it was going to be all your fault. You blinked away the tears, lifting your hand up to wipe your cheeks. “There’s no need for you to come over, Soo. I know you’re worried about me, but I can assure you that I’m fine.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed over the line. He kept quiet for a few short moments until he started speaking again, “ _Will I see you tomorrow_?”

 

You smiled, inhaling quietly not to disturb the silence now hanging around. “Yeah,” you breathed out, listening to the last few notes of the fading song. “I’ll be there tomorrow around twelve if that’s okay with you?” You asked, not knowing what Kyungsoo would say.

 

“ _I would love for you to come right now and stay the night, but tomorrow at twelve sounds great, baby_ ,” Kyungsoo spoke in a shallow voice. It was comforting. “ _Will you be okay tonight_?”

 

“Yeah, but I’ll be better tomorrow when I’m in your arms.”

 

You could hear Kyungsoo’s chuckle and imagine the smile forming on his lips. It was cute, and it made you smile as well. “Remember to drink warm tea to help soothe your throat, Soo.”

 

“ _And remember to sleep early, Y/N. I know you already finished your project but please rest, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you_.”

 

You sighed, apparently in love with the singer but worried about things that you didn’t want to deal with yet. “Okay. I love you, too,” you responded as the line went silent and the call ended.

 

After staring down at the screen of your phone for a little too long, you felt your grip slackening, and your cell phone fell to land on your bed, the screen lighting up and then shutting off completely. You were sitting still on your mattress with your back against the headboard, pressure on the right side of your head. You were tired, already on the brink of falling asleep, but you were nervous about tomorrow.

 

There was this feeling in your chest that doom was coming; yours and Kyungsoo’s. You were scared and wanted to leave your apartment to barge into Kyungsoo’s dorm to maybe hide in his arms for the rest of the night, or for the rest of your life.

 

You leaned forward to shut off your computer since another sad song started to play. You weren’t in the mood for your laptops antics. You just wanted to sleep for now and deal with everything tomorrow.

 

After the screen of your laptop went to sleep, you got up from your bed to head inside your bathroom to brush your teeth and use the toilet. Your eyes glanced down at your still flat stomach and felt your eyes prickle with fresh tears.

 

Now was not the time to cry.

 

You shook your head as you left your bathroom and headed back into your bedroom where you slowly climbed into your bed. The soft white covers were drawn all the way up until they rested underneath your chin. Here you were cozy, but inside of your chest, your heart was fluttering nervously. Caged inside your ribs wanting to escape.

 

Your phone was still lying around on the sheets. You stuck your hand out to reach for it and put it to charge. Again, you would deal with everything tomorrow.

 

It was time for bed. You shut off the lights and allowed the darkness to sweep you in and take over.

 

ஐຸ

 

In the morning you woke up in silence. You were feeling more refreshed than the day before. But even so, today you were nervous about going over. Not because you were visiting EXO’s dorm, but because of the secret you abhorred within you.

 

You had thought it was morning, but when you looked at the time on your phone, you saw that it was 11:30 AM. Your eyes widened, and you shot out of bed quickly, stumbling forward and catching your balance just in time before falling.

 

You rechecked your phone and saw that you had a recent text message from your friend Jaeha. You quickly opened it. He had sent you the final draft. You knew you were in a hurry but took the time to answer with a smiling emoji and then closed the messages.

 

As soon as you put your phone down on the table, you realized that you forgot to send Kyungsoo a message, but then decided that you would waste more time doing that when you could already be in the shower.

 

Shrugging your shoulders, you walked into your bathroom, disappearing behind it for 15 minutes. You came out wrapped in a fluffy black towel while brushing your hair away from your face. You only had about 12 minutes left to get there but then rolled your eyes. They were men. You were sure they would understand.

 

As soon as you were ready, you grabbed your purse, keys, and cell phone and shut the door to your home before taking the elevator down to the parking garage.

 

As you were driving to EXO’s dorm, you couldn’t help but feel nervous and way too anxious. You hoped you didn’t throw up again.

 

Already having parked in their underground parking garage, you let yourself out of your car to approach the elevators that would lead you to their dorm. You sighed shakily as you brought up your hand to press the intercom button. It buzzed three times before you heard Sehun’s voice on the other side and saw the black screen in front of you come to life.

 

" _Y/N! Are you here already? Wow, it’s almost 12:30 PM_ ,” Sehun chuckled as he smiled and waved at you.

 

You scratched the back of your neck shyly, gripping the gift box in your hands. “Sorry, I woke up late this morning.”

 

Sehun laughed and then smiled, telling you that it was okay and then pressed a button that made a buzzing sound to allow you inside of the elevators.

 

As the elevator was rising, the anxiety and nervousness came back at full force. You almost felt sick to your stomach until the door slid open and there you saw Baekhyun and Kyungsoo pushing each other playfully. You furrowed your eyebrows as you stepped out of the elevator to watch your best friend and boyfriend argue.

 

“Go get your own, girlfriend, Baek!” Kyungsoo shouted, pushing Baekhyun away from him to rush up to you until he was tripped by Baekhyun who stuck out his foot.

 

You watched Kyungsoo slam into the wall beside you. You couldn’t help it. You snorted and began to laugh. “What are you two doing?”

 

Baekhyun grinned from the middle of the room with his arms spread out. “We’re fighting for your love and affection, Y/N!”

 

You rolled your eyes and turned your head to look down at Kyungsoo who was sitting on the floor with the cutest pout on his plump lips. “Soo,” you called, kneeling down to your knees so that you could cup your boyfriend’s cheeks. “Why are you pouting?”

 

“Because dumb Baekhyun gets all the attention when _I’m_ the one you’re dating,” he replied, moving to get up when Baekhyun flicked him off while giggling.

 

You smiled and leaned in when Kyungsoo was distracted so that you could kiss his frown away. You heard Baekhyun scoff and whined in disgust before returning inside the dorm. You pulled away with a shy smile only to squeal when Kyungsoo pulled you to sit on his lap and kissed you on the mouth.

 

You melted into the singer's kiss, still cupping his cheeks while you shut your eyes and nipped his bottom lip. You stopped there and pulled away to breathe. “Hey Kyung,” you greeted.

 

“Hey Y/N baby,” he replied, kissing your cheek and patting your thigh so that you could get up.

 

Once you and Kyungsoo were standing, he enveloped you in a warm hug. You sighed in contentment and returned it.

 

“I’m happy you got here safely.”

 

You nodded your head, smiling shyly when Kyungsoo grabbed your hand and led you into the dorm where the smell of delicious food wafted up to your nose.

 

“Are you two done fucking?” Baekhyun yelled from the top of the stairs, looking down with a mischievous look in his brown eyes.

 

Jongin had his eyes set on your face, and then he looked at Kyungsoo, his stare lingering the more the both of you stood in front of the entrance.

 

“You two were having sex out there?” Jongdae asked, winking at Kyungsoo who rolled his eyes.

 

“No,” he said, “we were kissing.”

 

“Ah, so you got some ass then?” Jongdae asked again, coming forward to take the gift box from your hands.

 

Kyungsoo huffed in annoyance. “That’s private.”

 

“So, he did. How was he, Y/N?”

 

You blushed hard at that question and looked at Kyungsoo who looked like he wanted to strangle his friends. “He was great,” you yelled and then pulled Kyungsoo into the kitchen where you laughed nervously at the glare Kyungsoo gave you. “Sorry, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “It’s fine, baby,” he said, stepping closer to you to lean in and slide his hand down your back until they reached the back of your jeans. Kyungsoo grabbed a handful of your ass and squeezed, “But don’t tell anyone one else what we do in private.”

 

You gasped, releasing a breath when he let go and went back to cooking. You were left in a daze, chewing on your bottom lip while you watched your boyfriend move around the kitchen preparing dishes as if nothing had happened. You laughed, and placed your purse on the chair you would be using and approached Kyungsoo to kiss his cheek. You slid your hands around his waist, sneakily slipping them underneath the hem of his pants to tease. “If you need me, I’ll be with your friends, okay?”

 

You felt Kyungsoo exhale deeply against your chest. “Okay, baby,” you heard him say, and then you were gone.

 

ஐຸ

 

“So, where is the tan dancer that hates my guts at?” You asked as soon as you walked out of the kitchen empty handed.

 

“He’s right here,” Jongin answered as he took a step forward and took a seat on the couch Baekhyun was sitting on.

 

“Oh, hi Jongin,” you greeted politely because you weren’t going to be rude and ignore his existence just because he didn’t like you.

 

Baekhyun patted the seat beside him for you to sit. Once you were seated next to the singer, Jongin got up and sat in front of you.

 

“Do you want to know why I don’t like you?” Asked Jongin with no expression.

 

You furrowed your eyebrows in question. “Sure, I guess?”

 

“Are you going to tell her, hyung?” Sehun asked as he took a seat beside Jongin who shrugged his shoulders.

 

“It’s not like I hate Y/N, I’m just upset because Kyungsoo hyung broke up with me to get in a relationship with his fan. I mean, you two barely see each other, right?” Jongin asked, leaning back to spread his legs and get comfortable.

 

“Well,” you began, placing your hands on your lap. You stared at the sleeves of your black turtleneck, itching to mess around with the sleeves to distract yourself. “We meet up on most nights, but because of Kyungsoo's busy schedule, we only have time to talk and, um,” you trailed off with a blush, immediately looking down.

 

Sehun speaks up from beside Jongin. “Oh, you mean, and I quote Kyungsoo hyung’s exact words from yesterday, “What do you expect me to do? Push all my work aside so I can hang out with you for four hours so we can kiss and fuck and then leave to drown in all the stress I have to endure every damn day?” The dancer winced at the evidence that he must have been outside of the bathroom door listening.

 

“I’m not even upset that you were outside, Sehun. I’m upset that Kyungsoo hadn’t bothered talking to Jongin about when we started dating,” you sighed, running your hand through your hair. “Look, Jongin. Kyungsoo hasn’t told me anything about his past relationships. I got into a relationship with Kyungsoo in November 2017. I didn’t know him personally before that.”

 

Jongin frowned, crossing his arms over his chest with a pensive look. “Then who the hell did he date back in 2015?”

 

Baekhyun looked over at you and then at Jongin. He felt terrible for what he was about to say, and he knew Kyungsoo might very well end his life and never speak to him again, but you and Jongin deserved to know. “Uh, I know who he dated,” Baekhyun said, attempting to smile.

 

“Hyung, you can’t say it. Kyungsoo hyung made us promise not to say anything to anyone!” Sehun looked scared for some reason. He kept turning his head towards the kitchen to see if Kyungsoo was coming.

 

“So what, Sehun? Kyungsoo is keeping his girlfriend in the dark thinking Kyungsoo is the perfect boyfriend ever. But even the good guys lie. And Jongin here deserves to know why he was dropped like a sack of potatoes.”

 

Jongin frowned at the last sentence Baekhyun said.

 

Sehun was now glaring at Baekhyun. “Kyungsoo hyung's going to kick your ass when he finds out.”

 

“And? They have the right to know,” Baekhyun defended, shaking his head while turning his body to face you. “Anyway, Jongin and Kyungsoo were a thing back in our trainee days all the way until about three years back where Kyungsoo suddenly broke it off.”

 

“Why, is it because he lost interest?” You asked, tilting your head to the side while Sehun still glared at Baekhyun.

 

“I don’t know, but Jongin thinks Kyungsoo broke off the relationship because of you.”

 

“But I met Kyungsoo last year at the fan-sign event my friend took me to.”

 

“Don’t tell them, hyung,” Sehun pleaded, shaking his head.

 

Jongin raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell us what, Baekhyun hyung?”

 

Baekhyun gave Sehun a look that told him to shut it. “If I don’t say it, then Kyungsoo never will, Sehun.”

 

“He’ll say it on his own time!”

 

“Why are you defending him, huh?”

 

Jongin lifted his hands up to push his friends away from each other. “Don’t fight like a bunch of losers. Just spill the tea already, Baekhyun hyung.”

 

Baekhyun huffed while rolling his eyes. “Anyway, Kyungsoo ended the relationship because he started dating Irene from Red Velvet. Secretly, of course. We knew because, well, um, we, uh,” Baekhyun grimaced, not bothering to continue when he saw how you started to connect the dots.

 

“Oh,” was your only response. “But on our first night together he confessed to me that I was his first…” your eyebrows were still furrowed, and your eyes were beginning to water. “So, she was his, okay.”

 

“He broke up with me for Irene? What the fuck? All he gave me was this stupid ass excuse that he didn’t feel the same anymore!”

 

Sehun looked towards the kitchen. “Don’t say it so loud!”

 

You knew it shouldn’t have bothered you that Kyungsoo had been with someone before you, but it was the fact that he had lied to make you feel special. “Cool, I mean, good for him, I guess,” you said, blinking rapidly. “Yeah, great. So, uh, where’s the birthday boy?” You asked, changing the conversation because you felt like you were going to throw up.

 

“Oh, he’s out with the manager getting his cake with Minseok and Junmyeon. They’ll be back soon!” Baekhyun chirped only to frown when he saw the look on your face. He knew that look. Baekhyun knew you were about to cry.

 

“Where’s Yixing?”

 

“Hyung is still in China,” replied Sehun as he got up from the chair and left to go to the kitchen to help Kyungsoo with the dishes.

 

Jongin got up and took a seat beside you. “I want to go tell Kyungsoo off so bad,” Jongin sighed in annoyance while shaking his head. “Who the hell does that? Break someone’s heart to fuck around with someone else, then drop them and date someone new. Is that his game? What the fuck, man?”

 

Left alone with Baekhyun and Jongin, you lifted your hands up and brought them to your cheeks where you slid your fingers under your eyes to wipe the tears away. “I don’t even know why I’m crying, so don’t even ask.”

 

“Are you worried about something? You’ve been very sad lately.”

 

Jongin felt terrible that he always mistreated you all because of a misunderstanding. “Hey, I’m sorry for always being cold to you. Will you accept my apology?”

 

You gave the dancer beside you a smile while nodding your head. “Of course, Jongin.” You then sighed, knowing that you couldn’t tell Baekhyun about your problem, so you spoke to him about your project with your close friend Jaeha.

 

“Do you know how jealous Kyungsoo is of Jaeha?" Jongin spoke up, eyes widening, "Sehun told me he was pissed that you were out with your friend and his little brother.”

 

“He implied that I was cheating on him with Jaeha.”

 

“What?” Both Baekhyun and Jongin chorused together.

 

“Yeah, it hurt me because I’m always loyal to Kyungsoo. I only have eyes for him.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, biting his bottom lip. “He must still be insecure because of that girl, then.”

 

“Who, Irene?” Jongin asked.

 

“She cheated on him two months after their fourth night together with another singer. Kyungsoo was angry for some time until he got over it and met you, Y/N.”

 

You faked your smile. “Kyungsoo probably used me to get over her.”

 

“No,” Jongin shook his head. “He didn’t use you, Y/N. Kyungsoo hyung fell in love with you. He’s in love with you. He talks about you all the time, and even though I’m still hurt about what he did to me, I’m happy that he has you in his life. I might not have liked you before, but you’re a good girl, Y/N.”

 

You smiled a little, but you were still doubtful.

 

Jongin could see it in your eyes. “You just had to open your big mouth, hyung. Today is Chanyeol hyung’s birthday, Kyungsoo hyung is cooking dinner for all of us, he’s happy that Y/N is here, and now she’s lost somewhere in space. Nice going, hyung." Jongin was beyond upset. "You just had to fuck up everything by opening your damn mouth."

 

“Look, Jongin. Since you’re going to sit there and talk shit because I told you both the truth, then I’m leaving to the kitchen because at least the two boys in there are going to treat me nice,” Baekhyun huffed, getting up from the couch to leave when you opened your mouth.

 

“Yes, the two boys that kept their mouths shut and left us in the dark. You’re my best friend, right, Baekhyun? You don’t act like it.” You shook your head, turning your body away to converse with Jongin who had now taken out his phone to show you the photo shoot he was in last week.

 

Baekhyun was guilty. He wanted to apologize. Baekhyun knew he messed up, but he sighed and left.

 

 

 


End file.
